


Sam Winchester/Karl Helo Agathon

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Shenanigans, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Sam on the Galactica, spn/bsg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear the cheers and shouts from three corners away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester/Karl Helo Agathon

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for krazykipper.

He can hear the cheers and shouts from three corners away. And sure enough, when he enters the crowded common room, the noise is spectacular. Hot Dog almost bumps into Sam as he storms out of the room, but apart from him everybody seems to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey guys, is..."

Suddenly, everybody in the room is looking at him. The noise has quieted down except for a few murmurs and some drunken laughter, but there’s a tension in the air and Sam looks around the room confusedly, unaware of what’s happening. Clearly, they haven’t quieted down so abruptly just because he said something.

The chairs and tables have been moved to the walls, creating a large empty space in the middle of the room. A group is sitting in a circle on the floor, Sam spots Starbuck and Kat among them, while the rest of the pilots are watching and cheering them on, sitting and standing on the tables and chairs. There’s an empty spot in the circle, right opposite Sam and the door, where Hot Dog presumably sat just a few moments ago. There is also a bottle, its alcoholic content long gone, spinning on the floor and it’s just coming to a halt, pointing right at.

Sam.

The crowd whoops and Helo stands up, a drunken smile on his lips. He’s already walking towards Sam when it suddenly dawns on him what’s going on. Sam starts backing off towards the door he came in through, but by now people are standing behind him, blocking his only escape route.

"Oh, no no no nononononmmpf!"

Without preamble, Helo takes Sam’s head firmly between his hands and shuts him up with a resolute kiss on the mouth. It’s wet, and Helo tastes like alcohol and cigarettes. Despite the fact that Sam’s being kissed by a guy, which is kinda gross all on its own, it’s also not really Sam’s favorite flavor. 

He flails his arms in a desperate attempt to free himself, while the rest of the people are clapping and laughing. After some pushing and shoving, Sam eventually manages to put some distance between himself and Helo again. He takes a shaky breath and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, keeping Helo at arm’s length with his right hand firmly placed on Helo’s chest to prevent any more attacks.

Sam knew when he signed up for flight training that it’d be a lot like being back in school, but nobody had told Sam Galactica was a lot like that part of college as well.


End file.
